


WoI Episode 5: Mistaken Identity

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-26
Updated: 2000-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: Whoops. Wrong reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hurt Obi-Wan again, shall we?

For a moment, Obi-Wan couldn’t even tell he had transferred, aside from the usual nausea. He leaned back against the warm marble of the Temple and waited for the reaction to pass while he looked around.

It was just after noon in the statuary garden. The fountain chuckled, the muted roar of air traffic droned overhead, children played in the distance, their happy cries echoing against the tall, sturdy walls. After a moment to regain his equilibrium, Obi-Wan walked a few paces to the right and opened the gardener’s shed door, remembering with a smile how he had used it in the past. Slipping inside, he removed his backpack and secured it under a large, very dusty tarp that obviously hadn’t been moved in years. After a moment’s thought, he pulled it back out and exchanged his ‘saber for his master’s, then tucked it away again.

Pulling up his hood, he strode confidently into the Temple, just another Jedi blending in well with the other residents. The Grand Concourse was much the way he remembered it, and calling up personnel information the matter of a few moments only. Qui-Gon Jinn (he closed his eyes and sighed) still lived on the third level. He had no Padawan.

_Well, there’s the first part,_ he thought wryly, then looked up his own name. No Obi-Wan Kenobi existed in the records. Blinking for a moment, he checked the archives. No such name existed in the archives either. _Hmmmm …_

The next step was Master Yoda, whom he called. To his surprise he got a canned reply that Master Yoda was off-planet, at a three-month retreat to Dagobah. _Damn._

Stilling himself, he thought for a moment. The first hour chime startled him – he hadn’t realized it was still that early. _Master always ate late at lunch,_ he thought, _perhaps I could see him?_

Quickly he strode up to the commissary on the third level, the one both he and his Master had always preferred. At the late hour it was only half-filled, and sitting by himself at the end of a long table, reading a datapad, was Qui-Gon Jinn.

His stomach fluttering, Obi-Wan got a tray with a little fruit and water, never taking his eyes from Qui-Gon. The big man looked much like he did before dying in Obi-Wan’s home reality, silvering hair pulled back away from his (thankfully) bearded face and prominent laugh lines outlining his eyes. He was absently nibbling at a sandwich and drinking tea as he read.

Obi-Wan took several deep, cleansing breaths as he carried his tray over to the long table. He set it down in the middle of the table, on the other side of Qui-Gon, who looked up briefly, his face neutral. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, “May I?”

“Oh, certainly. No problem,” Qui-Gon answered, then did a slow double-take. “Forgive me, I don’t recognize you, Knight …?”

“Kenobi. Call me Obi-Wan,” the younger man said, pleased there was no tremor in his voice. 

“Master Jinn,” his elder replied, reaching across the table to grasp Obi-Wan’s arm firmly. The touch was electrifying to the young Knight, and he hoped Qui-Gon wouldn’t notice. “Qui-Gon. I haven’t seen you around, I don’t think. Have I?”

“No,” Obi-Wan thought frantically. “I’ve – I’ve been on Dantooine. Since I was a senior Padawan. Just got rotated back to Coruscant to start taking missions finally.”

The explanation seemed to satisfy the Master, for he sat back nodding. “I have vague memories of being a young Knight, the galaxy at my feet. Wait until you’re a cynical old man like me … it won’t seem so glamorous.”

Smiling, Obi-Wan said, “You don’t seem that old to me, Master Jinn. Qui-Gon. More like in the prime of life.” 

To his surprise, Qui-Gon’s ears reddened slightly. _He thinks I’m flirting with him!_ Obi-Wan thought, then realized, with some surprise, that he was.

“Well, tell that to my aches and pains in the morning. I’m sorry to say I’m not a young, beautiful Knight any longer.”

Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to blush slightly. “Well …” he paused briefly, searching for something to say, “perhaps an experienced, established field Master, then. Would you have any words of wisdom to share with such as me?”

Qui-Gon laughed. “Let’s see. Keep your head down. Never trust a Hutt. And always pay cash!”

They chuckled together, and Obi-Wan replied, “You forgot one; always bring soap.”

Blinking at him, Qui-Gon said, “Yes! That’s what I’ve always told my padawans. How did you know?”

A bit flustered at his error, Obi-Wan said, “Th– that’s funny. That’s what my Master always said too.”

Eyes twinkling, Qui-Gon said, “Your Master is wise indeed, then.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, somewhat sadly, “he was.”

“Ah.” Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon could hear the sadness and change in tense clearly. His gaze turned sympathetic and he cocked his head. “Did I perhaps know your Master?”

“No, I’m sure not,” Obi-Wan said, a faint smile on his face as he studied his tray. “We were often off-planet, on one mission or another.”

“One of those,” Qui-Gon said, nodding. “Like me. Only had time for two padawans, I was off-planet so much. Of course, that didn’t prevent the Council from nagging me …”

“Qui!” the jolly, familiar voice came from the doorway, and Qui-Gon looked up over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The sudden smile that bloomed on the older man’s face – a combination of happiness and love – just about made the young Knight melt in his pants. He turned, both eager and dreading to see who could make his beloved Master look like that …

Xanatos was rapidly approaching their table.

Obi-Wan caught his breath and froze. The last time he had seen Xanatos he had been quite insane, literally frothing at the mouth as he tried desperately to kill the man he both loved and hated. Now, he wore the cream and brown of the Jedi, and walked with a smile and easy assurance to Qui-Gon, who was standing to greet him. They kissed, briefly but deeply, as Obi-Wan watched in fascinated horror.

“Thought I’d find you still here, lazybones,” Xanatos was laughing gently. 

“Oh, Force, Xani, am I that late?” Qui-Gon asked, looking at the chrono on the wall.

“No, love, no, just teasing,” the dark-haired man grinned, then glanced down to the younger man seated at the table. Obi-Wan was sure he had a strange expression on his face.

“Oh, here,” Qui-Gon said, motioning towards Obi-Wan. “Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Knight Xanatos duTelos, my lifemate.”

Even as he stood to take Xanatos’ hand, even as he mouthed greetings and pleasantries, somewhere deep inside of Obi-Wan he was screaming, crying. This monster was his Qui-Gon’s _lifemate_? It couldn’t be … 

“Actually, Qui,” Xanatos was saying, turning back to Qui-Gon, “I needed to tell you I can’t make it. Knight Borget sprained her ankle last night and she’s asked me to cover for her in Initiate hall this afternoon. Can you find someone else to spar with?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can, Xani-love,” Qui-Gon said easily. “Do you need help with the little monsters?”

Laughing, Xanatos said, “Oh, I’ll be all right. I’ve got my whip and my chair. They don’t scare me!”

Pulling the man in for another kiss, Qui-Gon said, “Very well … make sure they know where to send the remains. Have fun, love. I’ll see you later this afternoon.” With a jaunty wave, Xanatos left the room, and left his lifemate with a happy smile on his face as he looked down at Obi-Wan. “Seems I’ve been abandoned by my lover, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “And I’ve got a spot in the Little Gym for three hours. Would you care to spar?”

Obi-Wan’s brain was completely fried. The last time he had seen Xanatos … and now he was Qui-Gon’s lifemate. This was not something he could tolerate for long, he thought. Time – and past – to leave this reality. Then he realized what Qui-Gon had said.

“Spar?” Qui-Gon cocked his head and gave the younger man a puzzled look. “Oh. Well. Yes, I would be delighted, Master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon frowned at him, then glanced down at his tray and the lack of food thereon. “Are you up to it, Obi-Wan?” he asked. “You … look a bit upset.”

“No … no. I do have an appointment in a few hours, but I would love to spar with the great Qui-Gon Jinn,” he said, swallowing his vast disappointment. He would indulge himself in a couple of hours with his beloved Master, then escape this reality. What could it hurt?

“Well, I don’t know about ‘great’,” Qui-Gon laughed, carrying his tray to the return slot. “But I know I could use the exercise. Shall we?” 

\---

They made their way through the Temple to the Little Gym – a misnamed place as any, as it was the second largest in the Temple – Qui-Gon talking and Obi-Wan listening to his misery, making monosyllabic responses where he thought appropriate. As they rounded the last corner, a shout from behind them made them turn. It was Mace Windu, calling for Qui-Gon.

“Qui-Gon!” he said, hurrying up to the bigger man. “We’ve just got confirmation that the talks broke down on Luvon. Can you leave first thing tomorrow morning?”

“Certainly, Mace,” Qui-Gon said. “Go on, Obi-Wan, I’ll meet you there in a moment,” he added, smiling at the Knight. Obi-Wan was too caught up in his own reflections to notice the frown Mace Windu shot him as he walked away.

He entered the Little Gym, noting on the sign up sheet which salle Qui-Gon had reserved, then began his warm-ups. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, _I should just leave now. It’s obvious this reality is not going to be for me._ After a moment, he sadly added to himself, _I wish I'd had a chance to make him smile like that._

At that moment, Qui-Gon strode into the gym, nodding and smiling to those who greeted him, and Obi-Wan was caught. Qui-Gon looked so _happy_ , so content, that he actually looked younger. _Perhaps this Xanatos is good for him,_ Obi-Wan thought, forcing a smile on his face as he greeted Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was soon lost in sparring. He had always enjoyed moving with his Master, and this time was no different. He found himself losing himself in the moment, grinning fiercely as the advantage in their mock battle moved back and forth. Twice they battled to a standstill; the first time to Obi-Wan’s favor, the second to Qui-Gon’s. Two hours flew by, before Qui-Gon called a halt. He threw one towel to Obi-Wan and used another on himself, wiping off sweat.

“Well fought, young Knight,” Qui-Gon said, smiling broadly. “Your Master was a formidable teacher. You’ve done proud by him.”

Using the towel to hide his expression, Obi-Wan let out a muffled “Thank you.” 

“You’re sure I wouldn’t know him?” Qui-Gon was asking, and Obi-Wan had a moment of panic before hearing Xanatos’ voice again.

“Qui? Could you come here for a moment?” The cultured voice was soft and concerned, and Obi-Wan dropped the towel to see why.

The Little Gym was empty except for them, Xanatos, Mace Windu and four Knights wearing the red armbands of Temple Security. Obi-Wan blinked at the thunderous expression on Mace Windu’s face.

“Xani? I thought you were with the initiates,” Qui-Gon said, wrapping the towel around his neck.

“I was. Master Windu came and got me to find out where you were. I guess there’s a problem.”

“What …?” Qui-Gon looked from Xanatos to Windu, confusion and puzzlement on his face.

“Who is this you’re sparring with, Qui-Gon?” Windu asked, his voice low and menacing.

“It’s Obi-Wan. Knight Kenobi. Why?”

Nodding at the security men, who immediately bracketed Obi-Wan, their ‘sabers drawn, Windu said, “There is no such Knight. I know everyone in the Temple, by sight if not by name. I heard you say his name, didn’t recognize it, and when I sought out Xanatos he gave me the full name.” He turned to Obi-Wan, who had a shocked, animal-in-a-spotlight look about his face. “You’re not a Knight of the Jedi. Who are you?”

“Now wait just a minute, Mace,” Qui-Gon said, puzzlement and a bit of anger touching his voice. “I just spent two hours sparring with this young man and I can assure you, he’s a Jedi.”

“Trained as a Jedi, maybe,” Mace conceded, not taking his hard stare off the young Knight. “But not a Jedi. Not one of ours. Please surrender your lightsaber.”

Finally finding his voice, Obi-Wan said, “Look. I can explain. I am a Knight. Master Yoda can confirm it …”

“Master Yoda is off-planet for three months,” Windu said harshly. “Now surrender your ‘saber or be disarmed. I place you in custody of Temple Security. You can attempt to explain once you’ve been secured.”

“What? Mace, he’s a Jedi …” Qui-Gon was appalled as he watched Obi-Wan reluctantly surrender his ‘saber to one of the security guards, who secured his hands behind his back with Force binders.

“Qui-Gon, this is none of your concern. You _know_ we’ve had hints the Sith are active again. This young man could easily have been plotting to wipe out the Temple.”

“Oh, please,” Qui-Gon argued scornfully. “If he had wanted to kill me, he had ample opportunity over the last two hours. At least let him explain!”

“He’ll have his chance. Come along.” As he was pulled from the room, Obi-Wan shot Qui-Gon a look of pure anguish and helplessness, which caused the big man to almost speak again. Xanatos’ hand on his arm restrained him.

“Qui, don’t,” the younger man murmured. “You’ll only antagonize Windu more. Let’s go see if we can find out what’s going on.”

Nodding, Qui-Gon took his lifemate’s hand in his and together they left the gym.

\---

They were not allowed into the hearing room. They spent a few frustrating hours trying to breach Temple protocol to determine the fate of the young Knight before giving up and getting a hurried, late dinner. Qui-Gon went back to their quarters to shower and pack while Xanatos tried some other contacts.

Qui-Gon was in bed, going over the mission briefing when his lifemate entered the apartment. It was a subdued, puzzled Xanatos that stripped down and climbed into bed next to him. Qui-Gon could sense he would talk when he was ready, so just held him, setting the datapad aside as he snuggled under the covers.

“This is very odd, Qui,” he finally said, obviously still going over the situation in his mind.

“What did you find out, my heart?” Qui-Gon asked, kissing the wealth of dark hair that was becoming lightly frosted with silver.

“Well, I talked to Sanfa, you remember, he was a yearmate,” Xanatos started. “He’s been assigned to Security for the last rotation … he loves it for some reason. He said the first thing the guy asked for was Yoda, that Yoda would be able to vouchsafe him. Then, he just kept claiming to be a Knight, and here’s the weird thing, a Knight from a different dimension. He said he’s been traveling among the dimensions, and that in his world, you were his Master.”

“What?” Qui-Gon was incredulous. “He sounds … I mean. Xani, do they think he’s insane? He certainly didn’t act it!”

“They’ve remanded him over to the healers, but put a Force collar on him. I caught a glimpse of him, Qui. He looked so … defeated. Broken.” Xanatos shuddered. “Did he seem deranged at all to you? Did he mention any of that to you while you were sparring?”

Frowning, Qui-Gon thought back. “I – I didn’t talk to him very long, actually. He said he was from the Temple on Dantooine, and I didn’t think anything of it. Actually …” here he smiled in a half-abashed way at his lover, “I think he was flirting with me a bit. As odd as that sounds.”

“You silly old man,” Xanatos said fondly. “How many times do I have to tell you how gorgeous you are?”

Smiling slyly, Qui-Gon said, “You could show me …”

Temporarily shoving his concerns and worry over the young Knight aside, Xanatos laughed, heaved up and managed to pin Qui-Gon under him. “And how would I do that, my ancient, doddering, antique, decrepit, beautiful love?” he asked, punctuating each word with a kiss, a lick or a nip until Qui-Gon was gasping.

“Oh, I’m sure … Ah! … you could find a way …” His words degenerated into inarticulate moans as Xanatos dove under the covers, his hot mouth swallowing Qui-Gon whole. 

They proceeded to make love for hours before Qui-Gon finally fell asleep in his lover’s arms. Xanatos, however, remained awake a while longer, something about the look of despair on the alleged Jedi Knight’s face haunting him.

\---

Qui-Gon left for Luvon early the next morning, his lifemate seeing him off with a kiss and a reminder to be careful. Then Xanatos turned and went directly to the healer’s ward, to put in a petition to see the so-called Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was referred to the Council, specifically Mace Windu.

It took most of the day to get an appointment with Windu, who was not receptive to the Knight’s request.

“Out of the question,” was his initial answer. “The man could be a Sith. He could be insane. I will not put any Jedi’s life in danger just to satisfy a whim of curiosity.”

Fighting to maintain his control, Xanatos continued to speak in a reasonable tone of voice. “It’s not just a whim, Master Windu. The man spent two hours with my lifemate yesterday, and not only did he not harm him, but he sought to make friends with him. I’d like to know why. I’d like to … to talk to him. To listen to what he has to say. Perhaps a friendly ear could find out more about him.”

Windu sat back and frowned at the younger man. Absurdly, Xanatos suddenly recalled all the times Qui-Gon had made fun of that very expression, and had to bite back a laugh. That would definitely not have furthered his request.

“I don’t like it,” the dark man finally said, reluctantly. “But your point is valid. He won’t allow a mind probe without Yoda present, and anyway, Plo Koon isn’t here either. I’d hate to have someone less adept try and possibly ruin any information we could use.”

“Makes sense,” Xanatos smiled outwardly while inwardly he seethed. The man was so _cold_. He never had liked the Mace Windu, and this did nothing to change his mind. “Let me talk to him for a while. He’s got a Force collar on – I’m sure he won’t be able to hurt me.”

Very, very reluctantly, Windu finally acquiesced, stipulating that the interaction be monitored electronically and by witness. Xanatos readily agreed, and finally was escorted to the small room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held.

The Jedi Temple was not designed to hold prisoners. Occasionally, they would have contact with dangerous persons, persons who were deranged or who presented a danger to themselves, and so the Healer’s section had several small rooms that could be locked and monitored easily. In one of these, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, a Force collar winking at his throat, staring out the window. He had a lovely view – of the Temple’s HVAC towers and a corner of the loading dock.

When the door hissed open, he turned with dim curiosity, to be faced with the one man he didn’t want to see – Xanatos. He sighed and turned back away.

“Um, Knight Kenobi?” Xanatos said haltingly.

“You’re one I didn’t expect,” Obi-Wan murmured. “I was hoping Qui-Gon would come, though …”

“He’s off-planet. Called away this morning. I’m sorry,” Xanatos continued, as he saw the younger man’s shoulders slump. He stood just inside the door, one of the Temple guards standing behind him in the doorway. “May … may I come in?”

“I don’t see how I could stop you,” Obi-Wan replied dully. He flicked his fingernail over the metal of the collar he wore. “Can’t even sense you with this on. Or anything else for that matter.”

Frowning, Xanatos pulled a chair away from the wall and sat, straddling it from behind. “That’s … I’m sorry. I think what they’ve done is ridiculously barbaric. We’re Jedi, for Force’s sake … not animals.”

Clasping his hands behind his back, Obi-Wan remained at the window. “Ah. But I’m an unknown quantity … someone with Jedi training who is not a Jedi. Not here, anyhow,” he finished, muttering.

Xanatos cocked his head to one side. “I – I heard about that. Something about you being a Jedi in another dimension. What’s that all about, anyway?”

Snorting, Obi-Wan said, “Ah, that. It’s just a delusion, you see. I’m quite mad.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Xanatos said wryly. “Not that I’ve met many madmen, you understand. But you aren’t one.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Xanatos sighed and tried again. “I’m willing to listen. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

Slowly the sandy-haired young man turned. He leaned against the window’s bars and folded his arms across his chest, his face enigmatic. “I don’t know. Are you? It’s a long tale.”

Indicating the other chair in the room, Xanatos said, “So tell me a story. Make me believe you.”

Almost reluctantly, Obi-Wan sat, and began to speak, slowly. “It all began with Naboo…”

\---

Xanatos finally left over an hour later, chased out by the healers who wanted to run more tests. He went to his apartment and fixed himself a small dinner, his head whirling. The young Knight’s tale was strangely compelling, and he found himself wanting more of it, to learn more about Obi-Wan’s world, _his_ Qui-Gon, and why he, Xanatos, was not there. The idea that Qui-Gon had been killed by a Sith, that someone could travel across realities to others where things had happened differently … it was all a bit much. But he wanted to hear more; Obi-Wan indicated he had been to other realities before coming to this one, and had the healers not interrupted them, they might have talked all night.

As he was cleaning up and preparing for bed, his dataset chimed. It was Mace Windu calling him.

“Thank you for allowing me to talk with him, Master Windu,” Xanatos said, after putting on his ‘game-face’. “If I might, I’d like to talk to him some more. He was really opening up at the end.”

“I’ve read the transcript of your conversation,” Windu said brusquely. “You don’t seem to have found out anything new or useful.”

“Well, no,” Xanatos reluctantly agreed. “Not yet anyway. But we didn’t have that long to talk. May I have permission to continue to visit him? I – I feel sorry for him.”

Frowning thunderously (making Xanatos wonder if he had any other expression), Windu agreed unenthusiastically. “Very well. The healers tell me he’ll be available after tenth hour. Try to get something useful out of him.”

Xanatos inclined his head, cutting the transmission before letting loose with a string of curse words that would have made his lifemate raise both eyebrows. _Cold, heartless, noisome, vicious, slimy bastard,_ he finished up, pacing to drain the tension he felt. After a moment, he went to his mat, knelt and meditated, trying to release the inappropriate feelings into the Force before sleeping.

The next morning, that’s how he found Obi-Wan Kenobi: meditating in a stream of light from the window. He didn’t appear to be having much success. His eyes were sunken and bruised shadows in his pale face, eyes that opened when Xanatos came into the room.

“You came back,” he said softly, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Well, yes,” Xanatos said, once again sitting in the same chair. “I had to get permission, but Master Windu said it would be fine.”

“He’s … crueler here,” Obi-Wan said softly. “In the third reality, he was a very nice man, and I liked him. He and Yoda helped me.”

“Is that why you asked for Yoda?” Xanatos wondered.

“Well, partially. In the last one, Yoda told me to seek him out first, that he would probably be the one to understand where others might not. Just my luck that he’s gone. I guess I’m stuck here for another two months until he gets back.”

“Tell me about your journeys, Obi-Wan,” Xanatos invited, settling back to listen.

For most of the day, Obi-Wan described his adventures to Xanatos. They spent a lot of time on the Temple that had been fighting the Sith, and Xanatos blinked when Palpatine’s name came up. “I – I think I recognize that name,” he said slowly. “He’s in the Senate – it seems I remember Master Windu spending time with him. Qui is the diplomat, I’m the teacher, I train the younger padawans,” he explained. “My Master wasn’t out in the field as much as Qui-Gon was, so …”

“Wait,” Obi-Wan interrupted, raising a hand. “Qui-Gon wasn’t your Master?”

Blinking, Xanatos said, “Of course not! We’re lifemates. That would have been forbidden.” After examining the stunned expression on Obi-Wan’s face, he continued. “I take it … we were … where you come from?”

“And more …” Obi-Wan whispered. He stood and began pacing by the bed – three steps to the wall, three steps to the chair. “You were Qui-Gon’s Padawan before me, you see. You – you turned. To the dark. And Qui-Gon had to kill you. It made him swear off taking a Padawan for a while, and he almost didn’t choose me because of it.”

Now it was Xanatos’ turn to blanch. “That’s … that’s incredible,” he whispered.

“Oh, it gets better,” Obi-Wan almost snarled, finally coming back to rest in his chair. He began to tell Xanatos the story of the fourth reality he had visited, and who had been responsible for the destruction of the Temple … and for Qui-Gon’s mind. By the time he finished, Xanatos was almost weeping from shock and pity.

“Oh, Force,” he whispered, his hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. “Poor Qui.” Then he looked up to Obi-Wan, who sat across from him, breathing hard, his eyes focused on the floor. “And you … finally finding the one you love only to lose him again. I’m so sorry.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up in shock. “You … you feel sorry … for me?” He blinked several times to clear his vision.

Greatly daring, Xanatos reached across and took Obi-Wan’s hand. “I love Qui-Gon Jinn. I can only imagine what it would be like to love someone as special as him … and to lose him. And worse, not to know whether he loved me back.” Obi-Wan’s throat was closed from a rising lump and his chin was quivering with the strain of holding back tears. “I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan. You’ve … you’ve been through a lot.”

“You believe me, then,” Obi-Wan whispered harshly, and Xanatos slowly nodded. 

“I’m beginning to,” the dark-eyed man murmured in reply. “I find it hard to believe someone could make something like this up.”

Snorting in derisive laughter, Obi-Wan gently removed his hand from Xanatos’ and said, “Oh, I haven’t told you about all of them yet.”

Xanatos spread his hands. “Well, I’m not going anywhere.” Then he stretched in his chair, his hand on the small of his back. “Though perhaps I should. Would …” he gave Obi-Wan a somewhat shy smile. “Would you like to exercise? Work the kinks out?”

Touching the band at his throat self-consciously, Obi-Wan said, “I – I don’t know how well … but yes. It would be welcome.”

They cleared the chairs out of the way, and under the watchful eye of the guard, stood and stretched, then bowed to each other. “Which one?” Xanatos asked diffidently. “The twelfth?”

“I could use a little serenity,” Obi-Wan agreed, sadly, and moved into the beginning pose. They proceeded from the twelfth into a few others, Obi-Wan’s movements stiff since he could not touch the Force, but nonetheless graceful for all that. He had obviously been performing katas for a long, long time, Xanatos thought to himself, allowing this fact to convince him more of the man’s sincerity.

\---

Xanatos spent the next two days in Obi-Wan’s company, telling him about life in this Temple and listening to stories about life in the Temples Obi-Wan had visited. Often, they would do katas together, and every day Xanatos found himself less willing to believe the young Knight was delusional. He often felt Obi-Wan wanted to tell him other things, but was constrained by the guard at the door and the monitoring device on the wall.

Then one afternoon, while they were doing slow katas, there was a commotion outside. A transport had crashed and injured survivors were being shuttled everywhere, including the Temple, for medical care. The guard was pressed into emergency stretcher-carrier service, and after a glare at Obi-Wan, carefully locked the two men inside.

Obi-Wan pivoted gracefully until his back was to the monitoring device. “The gardener’s shed,” he murmured. 

Not changing his expression Xanatos let his eyes drift over to the younger man. “Hmmm.”

“Statuary garden. Know it?” Obi-Wan’s voice was so soft, Xanatos almost didn’t hear him.

“Hmmm.”

“Under a tarp. Don’t turn on the ‘saber.”

The only thing that showed Xanatos’ sudden comprehension was a slight widening of his eyes. They finished the kata and bowed, and Xanatos looked Obi-Wan directly in his eyes and smiled. “I think I’d best go see if they need more help. It doesn’t sound too good out there.”

Smiling ruefully, Obi-Wan agreed. “I’d love to help too, but somehow I don’t think I’d be allowed.”

Xanatos was careful to lock the door after him, then sought out the guard and explained he was leaving. Hurrying to the statuary garden, he quickly made his way to the gardener’s shed, lifted the dusty tarp and retrieved a backpack. Tucking it under his robe, he strode back to his apartment.

\---

Late that night, Obi-Wan sat up on his bed and tried to meditate. He was jittery; not only was he not sure what he had done was right, he wasn’t even sure Xanatos would understand. If he turned on the ‘saber …

Unexpectedly, the door hissed open. Framed against the dim lighting of the hallway, Xanatos stood, holding his backpack and his – rather, Qui-Gon’s – ‘saber. Obi-Wan shot a look at the surveillance device on the wall, not speaking.

Xanatos motioned to him, not coming into the room, waving to Obi-Wan to come to him, then pressed his lips to the other man’s ear. “The monitor is asleep. Let’s go,” he whispered. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate.

The hurried out of the healers’ section, down smaller corridors, towards the outside of the Temple. Xanatos talked softly as they hurried. “Thank you for trusting me,” he muttered. “Not many would trust their romantic rivals as you have.”

That brought Obi-Wan up short. “You’re not angry? You understand and you’re not angry?” he gasped.

“Of course not,” Xanatos said, then, looking both ways, pressed Obi-Wan into an alcove. “Let’s get this damn thing off you here,” he said, igniting his ‘saber and dialing it down to a smaller blade. “Hold still.” 

The collar came off abruptly and Obi-Wan caught it before it could hit the floor. He gasped and staggered as the Force suddenly flooded back into his head. Xanatos steadied him for a moment, then urged him on. “It’s not like you were after my Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan,” Xanatos said, reasonably. “You said it yourself, you just wanted to get out, but wanted a few minutes with your Master before you left. How could I begrudge you that?”

“You – you’re so different,” Obi-Wan murmured, his voice thick. “If only Qui-Gon hadn’t taken you as his Padawan …”

“Then the Force was with me in this reality, wasn’t it?” Xanatos smiled. They hurried on.

“Are you going to get into trouble for this?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

Xanatos shrugged. “Qui comes home tomorrow. I think I’ll be all right. And they won’t be able to find you at all, so …” There was a sudden shout from behind them and the thud of footsteps. “Force. I thought I could get you outside … The ‘saber is the key, right?”

“Yes.” Roughly, Obi-Wan embraced Xanatos, squeezing him tightly. “Take care of Qui.”

“But of course,” Xanatos grinned. 

“And don’t forget what I told you about the Sith.”

“Obi …”

“I know.” The younger man grinned and pulled his ‘saber. “Thank you, Xanatos. Stand clear.”

Just then, Mace Windu thundered around the bend, six Knights with him, calling out to the Knight to halt. Obi-Wan saluted Xanatos, grinning, and ignited his ‘saber.

With a bang, he disappeared.


End file.
